wackypackfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack is an American computer-animated 3D buddy-comedy film distributed by Universal Pictures and produced at Blur Studio for Geo LTD. Pictures, and is the first CGI feature produced by Blur. The film is based on The Wacky Pack comics. Released November 27, 2011, it stars the voices of Zachary Gordon, Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, Jake T. Austin, Jennifer Hale, Sarah Jessica Parker, Laurence Fishburne, Ariel Winter, and Rob Paulsen. Plot Gabriel Garcia is a smart 10-year-old boy who is the adapted owner of Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and the Lars. He also had a midnight "party" in his room with them, which have so much fun. One day, Roge, Leno, Cole and three Lars (Ted, John and Cody) were off at top of a cell tower, which was located at Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania, to take a photo for a "cell tower surfing" portrait. Suddenly, the surfboard that Roge, Leno, Cole, John and Cody were on starts to move slowy to the ledge and begins to surf without the water like in air. Their brother and scientist Loy gives Gabriel and the lars the safest moment to spring up being bipedal. After the Wacky Pack interrupt a meeting with his wild antics, Loy has a talk with his brother Roge and his partner Gabriel, in which he tells them that he's a scientist and inventor, and never be happy if Gabriel and the Wacky Pack just goof off. Gabriel and Roge ignore their advices and have fun with Leno and Cole. That same day, Roge meets a new yet imaginary girl named Blues. That night, Gabriel and his gang throw a massive party in his room; all the imaginary friends including the lars are there except Loy, who is making a invention in his lab. Roge is assigned his shift along with him, but he talks himself out of it, saying that he's needed for a certain role in the midnight party room. Loy talks with Roge and says that he was called by people a "coolest scientist in the world." Roge is given the privilege to party out, and the thankful brother runs to Gabriel's room. More coming soon! Cast *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garcia, an artistic, creative, sweet, friendly, smart 10-year-old boy who is the owner of a small wacky pack, Roge, Leno and Cole. *Geo G. as Roge, the first and the leader of the wacky pack who wears a red cap. *E.G. Daily as Leno, the second of the wacky pack who is very intelligent and known for his rebellious attitude and was named after the famous actor and talk host Jay Leno. *Nicky Jones as Cole, the third of the wacky pack who is afraid of everything. *Jennifer Hale as Blues, a small imaginary girl who betrayed Roge for some reason. *Jake T. Austin as Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's bigger brother. *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christina Garcia, Gabriel's mother who takes care of her son. *Laurence Fishburne as Mel Garcia, Gabriel's father and Christina's former husband. *Ariel Winter as Desirae Garcia, Gabriel's older sister. *Rob Paulsen as Michael Garcia, Gabriel's older brother who moved away to Japan. *Frank Welker as Roxy, a Cocker Spaniel and Gabriel's pet dog. Welker also voiced Kratos, Gabriel's former pet dog and was moved to Michael. *Alex Borstein as Pat, Gabriel's neighbor. *Grey DeLisle as Gaby, Gabriel's girlfriend when he was little. *Tara Strong as Bella, Gaby's liitle sister. *Hynden Walch as Nancy, a student who was waylaying Gabriel. *Tim Miller as Jim, Tom, Dan, Jerry, Jack, Sam, Jeff and Max, eight of the lars. *David Stinnett as Gary, Ben, Peter and Ted, four of the lars. *Cat Chapman as John and Cody, two of the lars. Production The development of the movie started way back in 1991. New Line Cinema acquired the film rights of the comic book series The Wacky Pack in 1992, then later the rights were eventually given to Sony Pictures. Then in 1996, Sony gave the distribution rights to Warner Bros. until Geo LTD. now had the film rights in 1998. Universal is set to distribute the movie with Geo LTD. since September 2007 because of the distribution deal. The film was going under the working title The Wacky Pack Movie. Steve Samono has said that it is “a funny title based on the comic series of the same name. Well, of the title The Wacky Pack and not of the title Movie, of course. Just didn't want to confuse you.” Then the film was later retitled Gabriel and the Wacky Pack in March 2008. Soundtrack Gallery See also * ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' (video game), based on the film. References Navigation Category:Movies